Your Not Alone
by marvel101
Summary: When they clear out the jail beth and carl get roomed but there is a problem there is one bed.
1. The cell

Beth and carl

Carl pov

"We just finished clearing out the cells in the prison." I yelled out to the group. "the others are already there." We all walked in and I held the door. We got there and we could choose our cells but there were enough for every-one to have their own so we did a draw we put names in a hat and that was it was Rick and Laurie, Maggie and Glenn, Daryl and Carol, Hershel and T-Dog, and Beth and I. There was only one problem I was with Beth and I had a huge crush on her. So after we went to our cell Beth brought up a good point this was the room with one bed all the others had two but no one wanted to switch with us. "We could share it." She said.

"That wouldn't work I will just take the floor." I replied knowing if we shared a bed I would do something stupid and embarrass myself.

"Why would you do that it's dirty and I couldn't do that to you." She said smiling happily.

"Well …" I stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "Fine the truth is I…I love you and if we shared a bed it might not end well."

"Carl" She said getting a sexy tone to her voice, "That's exactly why I said we should share it"

When she said that it took me a moment to process but I added it up and realized what she meant she loved me too. Instinctively I grabbed and kissed her and no force in the world could have stopped me. At first she was too shocked to respond but she then started to kiss back with more force. She dragged me to the bed and I landed on top of her and she drew me down for another kiss. We stopped but only to catch our breath. She started to unbutton my pants and I dove in for another kiss. She felt my boner and moaned into my mouth. When she did I gently allowed for my tongue to explore her mouth. Soon our tongues battled for dominance. We stopped again to catch our breath. She undid my pants and marveled at my size. "It's so big." She gasped

She took it in her mouth and gagged but kept going it felt so good.

"Yeah Beth keep going just like that." She started to take more and more until she had the full 6 inches in her mouth.

"Like that?" she said as she deepthroat me once again. Then she stopped right before and licked the tip.

I could feel myself starting to cum so I yelled out "Beth I'm cumming!" She stopped and let go of my cock. She removed her shirt and bra and started to jerk me off right then she could feel me start to come so she opened her mouth. She caught most of it in her mouth but some landed on her boobs and in her hair the rest fell on her face. She cleaned me off and removed her jeans and was left in her black panties.

"I love you Beth." I said as she pulled off her panties.

"And I to you" She said.

I flipped over so now I was on top. Slowly I entered her. She moaned and urged me to move faster. I did and started to move faster. I felt he barrier and looked at her to make sure she wanted this. Slowly she nodded and I pushed through. She yelled out in pain.

"Are you okay, do you want me to stop?" I asked scared

"No I'm okay just please go I want this." She said

I thrusted into faster this time and she moaned. "Go faster." She cried.

"Fuck your pussy is so tight." I Moaned in between thrusts gaining confidence and moved faster and harder. She started to moan louder and louder.

"Yes that feels so good keep going Carl." Beth cried urging me to go harder.

I was happy to and as I did I could feel myself coming to my climax.

"Beth I'm about to cum." I cried.

"Cum inside me get me pregnant I want this." Beth cried waiting. Then I came inside her pussy getting her pregnant easily. After that we both passed out next to each other not a care in the world.


	2. Beth's Pregnancy

So later that day as I was walking down the corridor waiting to see Beth's pregnancy test results, Tara the new girl from Woodbury we met after the governor attacked approached me. "Hey, what's up?" She asked me.

"Not much you?" I replied.

"Well there is this guy I like and I don't know how to ask him out can you

Help she asked inching closer to me.

"Who?" I asked getting intrigued. "Well he is handsome, has freckles and is the nicest guy in the world." She said inches from my face. At that moment I caught on.

"Oh…um…Tara I am dating Beth." I sad sadly.

"Oh." She said. With tears in her eyes she got up and ran down the hall. I loved her but I loved Beth more. Beth took us into her home and she considered us her family. I knew her like the back of my hand but not Tara. After that Beth walked out of the cell with the pregnancy test. "So are you pregnant?" I asked nervous but excited at the same time.  
>"Yes Carl. I'm pregnant." She said scared. At that moment she broke down and cried.<p>

"Beth why are you crying? Are you okay?" I asked afraid she would break-up with me.

"Will you stay with me? I mean after I have the baby."She asked wiping away tears.

"Of course not. Beth I love you." I said that and grabbed her in for a kiss. When we kissed she knew she meant the world to me and nothing would change that. MY dad walked up to us and told me to come with him and Beth could come to. we were making a trip to a grocery shop they saw over-run with walkers. We got in the car to go and they each got pared. Carl and Rick, Beth and T-Dog, and Daryl and Carol. They got there and spread-out. Dad and I went o the pharmacy. We grabbed everything we could and stuffed them I to bags. I saw a box of pregnancy cramp pills. I couldn't read the brand name but I grabbed it just in case and stuffed them in my pocket but my dad noticed. "Carl why do you have pregnancy pills?" He asked laughing at me. I looked down and blushed.

"Beth is pregnant." I answered. I blushed even more.

"Carl you had sex. Now I'm not upset I'm just shocked." He said shocked. "So you got Beth pregnant. Does Hershel know?" He asked me this making sure I did. "

"Yes dad of course. He approved and was glad she was with me over Daryl or Zach." Then I heard a gunshot and Beth scream. I took off towards her voice. When I got to her T-Dog had been shot in the leg but was alive. As soon as I grabbed her. "You screwed up boy." It was Axel. But I had saw him die or at least thought I did.

"How are you here?" I asked, "I saw you die."

"No you saw me shoot some walkers and get over run now put your gun down and drop your knife. I did so and he pushed me to the wall near a pipe. He used some rope he found and tied me to it. He laughed and walked over to Beth. "Well don't you give a man a hard-on." He laughed stroking her thighs with his hand. I fidgeted with the rope and still couldn't move. "Well." He said I Can fix my problem. He lifted Beth's shirt and caressed her stomach. He removed he shirt and shorts. In one movement he lifted his knife and cut off her bra. He removed her panties and dropped his pants to the floor. He started to stroke his dick through his boxers and lined up at her entrance there I lost it. I ripped out piece of the pole and the rope slipped off and tackled him. He grabbed me ad pinned me to the wall. I couldn't reach my weapons but Beth kicked him in the face. He was always quick to react so I dove for the pole I knocked out. In seconds he was on his feet. He smacked Beth and knocked her down. He turned to face me but he wasn't fast enough this time. I shoved the pole trough his neck and he fell limp to the ground. I beat him to make sure he was dead and for good measure shot him in the head. Then every-one showed up. While they cared for T-Dog I gave Beth my shirt to cover up and we walked to the car. We climbed in the back. We sat there and she leaned her head against my shoulder. She was trembling. "Carl thank you for saving me." She said holding me.

"It was…" She kissed me and I returned the kiss. "Carl grimes I love you."

"Beth Greene I love you too. I said. We continued to kiss until the others came back. They had to chop T-Dog's leg off but it saved his life. When we got back to the prison I took Beth to our cell and gave her some clothes she got changed and came back dressed we got into bed and we were about to fall asleep until we heard my dad. "Go to bed." I told Beth. We both fell asleep with my arm protectively over her. I love her. That night if I had any dreams I could not remember them. When I woke in the morning Beth was gone. I walked out the door and there she was as a walker eating my father. I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped out of bed with a bang. It was just a dream but I could see for the rest of the day was Beth as a walker. She had blood at the side of her mouth and guts hanging from her shoulders and neck. I was going to bring it up with her so I went to look for her but I ran into a pole and knocked myself out. That hadn't been there before had it?


End file.
